Deadlocked
Deadlocked is the twentieth official level of Geometry Dash and the third level to be rated Demon. It can be unlocked by collecting 30 secret coins and is the first level to have a reward of more than 14 stars, with 15 stars as a reward. Description Deadlocked shows a variety of new map components. Most notable are the green rings which gradually revolve the character's gravity and add momentum. This is the equivalent of hitting the blue and yellow jump ring at the same time or hitting a yellow ring in a blue or yellow gravity portal. It also showcased the teleportation portals, in which you enter a blue teleportation portal you exit through an orange teleportation portal. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is unique compared to others, as it requires a key before it can be accessed. In the first ship, a key is placed high up above the moving blocks, successfully retrieving it opens and area in the fourth cube which allows the play to grab the coin. Failure to retrieve the key will keep this passage blocked and the player will be forced to take an alternate route. *The second secret coin appears during the second Robot sequence. There will be a two-wide pillar sticking out from the ground. Instead of flying to the top of the pillar, you must drop down and jump shortly after to collect the coin. To return to the normal path, you must jump on top of a disappearing block. *The final secret coin appears during the second UFO sequence, where monsters are shooting lasers at you. After the first laser is fired, try to get close to the top. There will be a saw blade, and above it is the secret coin. Try to get down quickly as there will be another laser fired shortly after. Trivia *This level showcased the infinite color channels, activating beneath and above the green jump rings, and whenever the player landed on a platform. *Deadlocked is the second level to feature a triple speed portal. The first was Electrodynamix. *Deadlocked has the earliest form change, changing to a mini wave within the first seconds of the level. **It also has the shortest segment of a certain form, with the mini wave only lasting around three-fourths of a second. *RobTop confirmed Deadlocked to be Demon on June 7, 2015 in a shoutbox conversation and a 30 (originally 40) coins lock on August 20, 2015 in response to a few questions in TouchArcade. *In the first ship part, a blue key is found, which opens a passage later in the level that contains a secret coin. *This is the second level without a secret coin in a ship section. The other is Electrodynamix. Errors * While entering the first wave, you can hold and end up skipping the triple speed portal, significantly making the section easier, although the music will go out of sync as shown below. (Please find another walkthrough without the glitch?) Walkthrough Errors * At the second Wave/Dart segment, if you hit the last green ring before the Wave Portal a bit late and hold your jump key, you might be able to play the sequence at a normal speed than a triple speed. * There are some decoration errors in the first Cube Segment. * Just before the first wave segment, the music is slightly off. * If you notice, the second orange portal has a Yellow Jump Pad peeking on the left of it. Category:Levels